Miraculous Missions
by Rondobella
Summary: The Miraculous Agency was formed when a tragic event caused by hawkmoth made all but two miraculous go missing. The turtle and ladybug miraculous are still accounted for. In a race against Hawkmoth, Agent M begins to form the Miraculous Team. But her plans change when a certain cat invites himself in. Who is Hawkmoth? Who will find the miraculous? Will Agent M fall for the blonde?


Marinette's POV

"Alright cameras are temporarily down. Across the hall, take a left. There's a painting on the wall of a blonde woman. There are three red stones painted on the picture. Push the three stones in, and the painting will swing off the wall. It's heavy, don't let it fall. After it swings open, grab the black box and the black box only. I can not say how important it is that you don't take anything else. Replace it with the fake one. Get out as quick as possible without being suspicious. Don't mask up, keep a low profile while still blending in. When you get the chance, leave. Don't rush. We need that box safe and sound. You have three minutes before Agent R can get Mr. Agreste out of the office." The voice of my colleague, Agent L, sounded in my ear, reminding me of my task.

"Roger that." I said, mockingly. "And you didn't have to say the plan over again, I'm the one who came up with it." I rolled my eyes.

"Just had to make sure you remembered the tweaks, Agent M."

"Yeah, yeah. Tell me when it's time." I said, rolling my eyes again.

"I practically felt that eye roll from here. Two minutes, get ready."

"I'm on it." I turned the corner into a long hall, beautifully decorated with small classy tables, fancy gold ornaments, and chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. "Yeesh this guy must have more money than to know what to do with." I mumbled, taking a sip from the glass in my hand.

"Drinking on the job, M?"

"Can you really blame me? It takes the edge off my nonexistent nerves. Now hush. I've got a mission to accomplish." I looked both ways down the hallway, not seeing anyone. Across from me, right on time, a door swung open, and I turned on my acting skills.

"Oh! Dear, you scared me there!" I said, feigning a fake American accent.

"I'm so sorry, my dear. I didn't meant to trouble you." The voice came from a tall older man, accompanied by a young woman. His French accent was thick. I smiled at the woman, her giving me a wink in return.

"Mr. Agreste, right? How lovely to finally meet you!" I said, reaching out my hand. He took it, and placed a kiss on my knuckles.

"The pleasure is all mine, Ms. But if you don't mind, I'm taking this young lady to the ball room." He said, glancing at his companion.

"Of course!" I replied, with a slight bow.

He smiled, then walked off with my fellow agent, R.

I smiled to myself. It was just too easy these days. I looked both ways again, then entered the room they had just walked out of. Looking to my left, was the painting of a woman. A beautiful blonde woman, with jewels of all sorts painted around her. She looked just like her son, there was no mistaking it. This was Emilie Agreste. I gently touched the picture, admiring its beauty, before turning around and checking the room. Before opening he painting, I set my glass down on a desk that sat in the middle of the room. I reached up once more, finding the three red stones. Pushing them in, the painting swung open on hinges. "Wow, what treasures." I whispered. There were diamonds, jewels, a really old looking book... But I'm only looking for one thing. I reached in to the opening, grabbed a small black box, and quickly stuffed it into my bra. No one would dare to look there, am I right? The thought made me smile to myself. I reached into a hidden pocket of my floor length dress, which was a beautiful deep red color, and pulled out the fake box. I quickly replaced it, and shut the painting. I surveyed my surroundings, picked up my glass, and left the room.

"Box acquired." I whispered, taking another sip.

"Good work. Give it a while, then make an excuse to leave. Agent R has Mr. Agreste distracted, but she'll meet you in the Rendezvous spot in twenty two minutes."

"Great. Thanks, L."

"That's Agent L, to you." He said back in a fake stern voice.

"Yeah, yeah."

"Another eye roll? Damn girl, your eyes are gonna fall out by the time this night is over."

"Hardy har. I'm heading into the ballroom. Can't let this beautiful dress go to waist, can I?"

"Be careful. Remember, twenty minutes."

"Roger that, L."

I walked back down the hall, into the open ballroom. It really was beautiful in here. The walls have huge wooden panels running the bottom of the wall, the top of the walls covered in pink and gold floral wallpaper. Large golden chandeliers hung from the ceiling, illuminating the huge room. People were everywhere, women and young girls in ball gowns and long dresses, men and boys in tuxedos, all dancing, drinking, and chatting.

My own dress reached right below my ankles, meeting my short, silver heels. It didn't cut low, but it showed off just enough to keep people staring. For once, my dark blue hair was down, showed off in big curls falling past my shoulders, covering my ears. And most importantly, my earrings.

I wandered around the room, chatting here and there with curious guests. Mr. Agreste really went all out this year, inviting some of the most prestigious people in Paris for his annual ball. It was easy enough to sneak onto the guest list.

I stopped at a certain young man, slightly older than myself. He held a glass in his hand, smiling as he talked to another man I didn't know.

"Well, hello, stranger." I said, tapping his shoulder.

"Hey! It's Mary, right?" He said, a glowing smile on his face.

"That's me!" I giggled, mostly at the fake name.

"Fifteen minutes." Came a reminder from L, who seemed rather bored. And annoyed.

I fought the urge to roll me eyes again, and instead smiled brighter. "Your dad really outdid himself this year. The gold decorations...they're just...magnificent." I continued.

"Yes they are. Care to take a walk, Ms. Mary?" He tried.

"I wouldn't mind." We both placed our glasses on a try, carried by a waiter that just so happened to walk by.

He extended his arm out, and I slipped mine through his. I glanced behind me, and sure enough R was still with Mr. Agreste, laughing and twirling around. She's one heck of an actor.

He lead me to the hall I had came from, which was still empty. "Tell me." He said, "What about this hallway enchants you so much?" He asked, his green eyes dancing in the light.

"Whatever do you mean, Adrien?" I said, batting my eyelashes.

He laughed, "You spent a lot of time here, is all." He dropped my arm, placing his hands behind his lower back.

"It's really peaceful. And the paintings in here are rather admirable." I said, gesturing to the many paintings on the wall. "They must be expensive."

"Very. You know, I don't see you around much." He continued, "If I may ask, do you live in the city?"

"Close by, in fact. I'm not out in public much. I'm more of a homebody." I said, smiling. Years of acting classes taught me how to tell simple lies about myself.

"There's just... Something about you that intrigues me." He purred, stepping closer to me.

"Change in plans. Five minutes." A grumbled L spoke. My earpiece crackled a little, signaling R joining the call.

"Is that so? Well sorry to break it to you, Monsieur, but my time here has cut short. I just remembered I must meet with a friend." I smiled, "Good day, Monsieur." I started walking away briskly, but was spun around by a strong hand resting on my arm.

"Wait!" He said.

"Yes?" I replied, my eyes looking at him in wonder.

"Take this?" He handed me a folded piece of paper, then let go of my arm.

I felt my face hear up as I nodded, gave him one last smile, than headed off to find the exit.

I exited the mansion, grateful for the cool night. It was getting a little hot in there. I took a deep breath, then stuck the note beside the box.

I casually walked down the grand stairs, before speaking again. "All clear?" I asked.

"All clear, M. Two minutes. Meet me there, and we'll take the tunnels back to head quarters." R's voice said back.

"Got it. I'm transforming here, the box will stay with my normal self."

"Sounds like a plan girls. Page me if something happens before you reach headquarters." L said, before the crackling came again and he signed off.

I looked both ways, crossed the street in front of the mansion, then darted into an alleyway.

"Tikki." I whispered, holding up my dress from getting dirty.

"I'm here." She whispered back, flying out from beneath my dress.

"Perfect. Let's get swinging. Spots on!" I smiled, feeling the familiar red and black spandex suit cover me. "Now that is more like it." I sighed, grateful to get out of those heals.

Two minutes later, I successfully landed at the rendezvous point, greeting R, where she was sitting patiently. We were on a roof, so high up that no one on the ground could see us.

"Just in time, I see." She said, laughing. She was transformed too, overtaken by her miraculous. She had the fox miraculous, the one I myself found. It always made her look more graceful.

"Always." I replied, laughing with her. Then I leaned down, and pulled open a hidden trapdoor, and dropped myself through it. R followed, and we both landed in a hotel room. The hotel belonged to the Mayor, Mayor Bourgeious. He was a sucker for famous people, and he always reserved the top floor for special people. Ages ago, the head of our organization booked the room for the most secretive celebrity out there. Ladybug. If you haven't figured it out yet, that's me. Of course, I never stayed here. Just used it as a sort of safe room. It was one of many that connected to our tunnels.

I walked towards the farthest left corner of the room, where an intercom was bolted to the ceiling. R followed behind me, then stood right next to me. We both looked down and positioned our feet in the right places. Above me, I pressed a red button. It recognized my finger print and glowed, which made the floor slide out beneath us, sending us down two clear tubes. With a soft thud, we both landed in the underground tunnels, and we watched as our tubes concealed themselves in the tunnel ceiling.

We walked through the tunnels, chatting about our night.

"I can't imagine how awful it must've been to have to stay with Mr. Agreste all night." I said, cringing at the very thought.

"It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be, but still horrible. Girl, he's like thirty years older than me! Yuck!" She said, laughing.

"I can't say I disagree. His son is much more appeasing to the eye."

"Speaking of...pretty boy is so interested in you." R said, smiling.

"Rena! You know this job doesn't allow for silly interests." I replied, laughing. I finally dropped the American accent and let my natural French one take over.

"Oh but the look in his eyes! And the note! He totally likes you, M!"

"Maybe. But we most likely won't see each other again." I tossed the thought, not wanting to get caught up in messy love situations.

"Maybe...maybe not. It's never too early to retire..." Her voice drifted off, and turned into giggles.

"Yeah right! I'm twenty-two, not sixty!" I laughed along with her, grateful for a friend to talk with. "What should we do when we get back to our room?" I asked, once we'd both gone silent.

"Sleep. I'm exhausted." R said, yawning.

"I actually agree." I said, yawning, too.

We reached the end of the tunnel, and I watched as R placed her hand in the center of the circular wall. A glowing white light encased her hand, then a robotic voice came from a hidden speaker, "Welcome back, R. M. Your mission was successful. L is waiting in room Center B. Meet him there. M, you are to report to Master Fu immediately after the meeting." Followed by a few clicks, as the wall opened up. We both stepped in and the wall closed behind us.

"Tikki, spots off." I said, at the same time I heard R say, "Trixx, let's rest." Pink and orange lights surrounded us, and a second later we both stood there, back in our party attire. A tired Tikki landed on my shoulder, and I passed her a cookie that was hiding in my secret pocket.

I looked over to R, who had returned into her pale orange dress. She fed Trixx, and we walked silently, with purpose, towards Center B.

A couple minutes later, we reached the room we were meeting in. I walked through the the door first. The room had completely white walls, along with a white floor and ceiling. Most rooms here were life that. A sleek black circular table filled the room, with four chairs around it. Sitting in one of them was L. On the wall opposite the door was a projector screen, displaying the nights plan and footage. I took a seat opposite L, and R sat beside me.

"I'm going to get straight to the point." L said, standing up. "First off, congrats, ladies. You did it. You gained us another miraculous. That's the second one we've recovered. You've both proven yourselves able to create the Miraculous team. I'll get specifics on that, and eventually we will expand the team as more miraculous are found. M, may I have the peacock miraculous?"

I smiled, "Of course." I pulled it out from my dress, ignoring the laugh it got from R.

L smiled at me. "Very lovely." He said sarcastically. "Fu will assign someone with it, and they'll join your team. For now, your both given permission to reveal your names. Your real names. You will both stay in the room you are in now, but make it more permanent. You guys will be on this new team for a while. And get ready for hallmates."

L stopped and looked us both in the eyes. "Your both dismissed."

"Thanks L." I said, standing up. R saluted L, then followed me out the door.

"I'll meet you back in our room, R?" I said, facing my new official partner.

"Call me Alya." She said. "I'll see ya there, M."

"Call me Marinette." I smiled, then she walked away. I walked the opposite way, towards Master Fu's office. He's our commander, our leader. He runs the entire organization, running important secret missions all over Paris. I arrived at his office, and knocked at the door.

"Come in, Agent M." I heard the familiar voice say.

"Evening, Master Fu. What brings me to your office?" I walked in.

Fu smiled, "I've got someone who has... Recruited themselves." He's an older man, and he doesn't often surprise people. But this...was very surprising.

I creased my eyebrows. "They recruited themselves?" I asked, a little confused. "I thought you recruited people, not the other way around."

"Indeed. That's how it usually is. And you know I don't just recruit anyone. They need to be, the one. The one the miraculous choose. This young man, he sent a message. I will not reveal how." I nodded at the stern look he gave me. "He has extreme potential. Someone I would've chosen myself. Yet, he has not been tested. I'm not sure yet of his abilities, his control, his attributes."

"So what will you do with him? This has never happened before." I said, taking a seat in front of Fu's desk. He sat across from me, his hand on his chin.

"You." He replied. I raised my eyebrows, now more curious. "You are going to train him. Learn all about him, teach him how to be an agent." He said, giving me a mischievous smile.

I stared back at him, a blank expression on my face. "Why me? I'm part of the literally just founded miraculous team, I have no time to train a new wannabe." I said, crossing my arms.

"Agent M, you are the best agent this agency has. For all ten years that it has been alive, you have been at the top. One of my very first picks. I trust you, completely. You are extremely reliable, and capable of handling a 'new wannabe' whilst being a part of your new team. It won't be permanent, just long enough for him to learn the ropes."

I rolled me eyes. "Fine." I mumbled.

"Wonderful!" He said, smiling. "Want to meet him?" He asked, standing up.

I stood up myself, now curious. "He's here?" I asked.

"Yes. And I have a... Inkling you two might've met before." He winked at me, before turning around and waddling to the back of his office


End file.
